sen kuren no himitsu 千クレーンの秘
by Cielooo
Summary: Yukimura Kuren, a talented young boy. Talented in Swordskill, Houseworks, and Medication, what happens when his secret is wanting to be unfolded? Check it out! Chapter 7: "Okita-san, why are you doing this? You said you are going to kill me.."
1. 1st Blade Snowflake Capital

**The Chapter of..**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"**

**Warning: **I Do Not Own Hakuouki Or The Character That Is Shown Here, Please Understand My Authority Is Only This Story.

**Warning: **This story's 70% NOT involving the real deal in the real life, this is only a non-historical FF.

**Warning: **This author is a sicko person (HAHA), so get outta this story. (Kiddin')

**::~THIS JOURNEY STARTS NOW~::**

This story.. starts in Japan, exactly, this story located in Kyoto about 180 years ago… When there is still the samurai and swords. The land master and slaves, the people are scared of samurai. While the shogun, high-ranking officer, and land master is fighting over land, even a small land and.. money. The people is still hoping their peace nation. Without worrying about war and losing their lives or family. There are different thoughts and many more. Slowly, the cold wind start their breeze and snow starts to down to earth and filled their streets, houses, and buildings with their white, and cold form. When they realize it, it's December already! Sometime, the people are using this time to spend this season with their family, resting after a long, long working time along the year. While some people resting, let's take a look at a big resident. It says, there lives a group of men that is being feared by the peoples in Kyoto called.. The Shinsengumi. There you go, The Shinsengumi. They got many nickname, like: The Mibu Wolves, Bakufu Watch-dogs, and many more. The crowed says many bad things instead of good things about The Shinsengumi. Well, they says: do not look at people by their appearance, do they? Well, there is a person, maybe a middle-aged person. Around 49, maybe? He looks confuse and stressed out.

_Krit!_ That's some shoji being slide out. A man comes in and ready to talk to the middle-aged man. "So, what's the matter, Kondou-san?" the man who just entered says. "Hn, I'm worried.." Kondou says. "Now, now, about the Shinsengumi? They're fine Kondou-san, you don't need to worry" he says. "No, about Toshi, Koudou-san" Kondou reply. "Hijikata-san? Why?" Koudou ask. "Hn.. He doesn't sleep for a few days and not coming outta his room for food. I'm worried for DEAD" he says while pressing his head with the fingers of his both hand. "Hmm.. how about I invited my da.. I mean son to work here as his attendant?" Koudou suggest "YOU HAVE A SON?" Kondou seems surprised. "Yep, and he is capable of housework, sword skills, and medical." Koudou answered and nodded his head. While Kondou eyes are sparkling like he has found a box of diamonds. "Please do, Koudou-san" Kondou put his hand on Koudou's shoulder "OK, I'll tell my son. Does he have to do the housework too?" ask Koudou "If you let him" Kondou answered. "I'm okay." He says and leave that room "Yeay!" Kondou cheered at himself.

~Then, a day after that incident…~

Now, I shall change this background to a small house in Edo, there are a girl sweeping the dust in her home's backyard. The girl's pretty, so pretty, even without wearing a lot of accessories like other girls use until their head are way too heavy. She is wearing a pinkish kimono and sandals. Plain, that is what the other girls calls her. But, they just don't see her kind and smart plus beautiful side. Poor them.

"Mail!" the mail man says and she approach the mail man. "Here your mail, Yukimura-chan" the mail man says. "Hai, thank you Kirishima-san. How's your stomachache?" She ask "Better, thanks for the medicine, by the way" Kirishima says "Yep, no problem" she answered, wave at the mail man that is leaving her house's front door. "It's from otou-sama!" she says after read the sender name and rush inside. She go to the living room and open the letter slowly. These are the letters:

**To my dearest daughter Chizuru,**

**Sorry I can not write letters for you for such a long time. I'm busy with my research and healing some people. Well, the commander of Shinsengumi, the organization that I work to, ask me to find an attendant that have excellent sword skills, mastering housework and medical. So, I though you would be the right person. So, please reply to me so that I can tell you that you MUST already here at what day and we can meet each other. But, you have to masquerading as a boy! Are you okay with that? Your Pen-name would be Yukimura Kuren. And, please remember NOT TO DISGRACE the ONI Bloodline and show those humans that ONI's NOT DISGRACEFUL like them. But, with kind and warm. Okay? Please reply.**

**Your otou-sama.**

**Yukimura Koudou.**

.

.

.

"Yey! I finally can visit otou-sama! Yey!" and while she cheer, she pick a set of posting letter and write the reply of her father's letter, what a nice girl. Unlike author that LOVES to pick a fight with a guy. Haha.

.

.

**Dear otou-sama,**

**Sure, I'd love to, please send the date and I'll prepare to leave. Is it okay if I close the clinic for a while? I'm sure it would be fine right? Well, I get to be who's attendant? And is it okay if I bring my katana and kodachi along too? I'll make sure that I won't disgrace our ONI bloodline and work at the Shinsengumi while being the head of our clan and be the head of the EAST SIDE ONI. The Yukimura name isn't only for playing, right? So, do not worrying about me too much and do your job and I'll do my job too. I'll be wearing your smallest pants, the grey one if I'm right okay? And.. I'll bring about 3 pieces of clothes. And.. I think I'll be okay masquerading as a guy. I'll make another character. Well, good bye for now. Otou-sama.**

**Your daughter,**

**Yukimura Chizuru.**

.

.

.

Then, she wrote his father's address and go outside and she run as fast as she could to the post office and put it in the box without forgetting the stamps. "That will do" and she walk back home. Quite a busy day I think HUH? Well… Now that she manage to write a reply, now she has too cook meal for herself and with it, she walks back home.. ~( )~

**0o0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0o0**

Let see.. Ah yes, the background is back in Kyoto, the father of the one and only Yukimura Chizuru is still experimenting until someone knock the door. "Yes, Yes, I will be right there. Just a minute" Koudou is up from his seat and approach the front door. He opened it and saw 2 person, one is a mail man and one is familiar for him, it's the commander of Shinsengumi, Isami Kondou. "Mail" The mail man says while giving him the mail and get out of his clinic and go to the next place. While Kondou go inside his house after he greet him and get a permission to enter his house. "Who's that from?" ask Kondou. He read it for a while "..My Son" "Great! What's his answer?" ask Kondou happily while excited at the same time. "He said he'll take the job" Koudou says to Kondou while look at him and at the same time he put the letter on his desk. "Great! Can he come 5 days again?" Kondou says. "Sure, he won't mind either" then both of them smiles. "Okay, how's your 'experiment'?" Kondou ask, maybe a little bit concerned. "My, my, how rare of you asking about 'it', Kondou-san" "I guess it means fine by now" Kondou then smiles a bit smaller now. "Well, I would better get going, Toshi and the other will look for me if I don't go back now" Kondou then takes his leave. Followed by Koudou and he opened the door and Kondou leave the 'clinic'.

Then, after Koudou mailed Chizuru and Chizuru mailed Koudou, she finally prepare to leave in the 3rd day, her journey takes 2 days. So, she prepare to leaves and close the clinic, before she leaves, she took a bit interest in some of her father's note. She read the title "Ochimizu, or in the west: Exilir" she gasp. "Turning person so that they can have more energy and fast healing.." she though in her mind 'my father's experiment is turning a bunch of people into one hell sort of weakling demon.. and this Ochimizu thing is.. driving them insane at the same time?' Chizuru read the rest of the note. She nodded and leaves her house, she bring along her father's 'Ochimizu' note along with her too. "The journey starts now, Huh? From now on, my name's Yukimura Kuren and I'm a boy!" she.. I mean HE exclaimed, and go along the journey with a kodachi on her left wrist and a katana on her right wrist.

**0o0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0o0**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"**

It all starts with a secret

Chapter 1.. finished


	2. 2nd Blade Snowflake Capital 2

**The Chapter of..**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell 's something that I must tell you"

**Warning: **I Do Not Own Hakuouki Or The Character That Is Shown Here, Please Understand My Authority Is Only This Story.

**Warning: **This story's 70% NOT involving the real deal in the real life, this is only a non-historical FF.

**Warning: **This author is a sicko person (HAHA), so get outta this story. (Kiddin')

**~THIS JOURNEY STARTS NOW~**

A day after Chizuru… I mean Kuren's leave.

The background here is in Kyoto, exactly in Shinsengumi's HQ..

**Kondou's POV**

While we are drinking our tea in the middle of a very cold day, we look at someone, wearing Shinsengumi's haori and rushing here, green bandana and brownish hair.. it's Shinpachi! "What's about the rush, Shinpattsan?" ask one of the division captain, Heisuke. "Kondou-san! It's bad, it's bad!" Shinpachi looks like having a big and important news. "Yukimura Koudou's clinic! It's being burned down!" Shinpachi says in a serious tone. "What the? Do you find Koudou Yukimura's corpse?" ask Toshi, in a serious tone not like the usual, this tone is more 'worrying tone' than before. Shinpachi stop for a while and says "No, it appears that he disappear before the incident happens" "Well, we will leaves this case to the Aizu Clan, Okay Toshi?" I asked my lieutenant. "Yes, that will do" Toshi nodded his head. "Now, Shinpachi, can you please report this to the Aizu Clan?" I ask him. "Sure thing, Kondou-san!" then he take his leaves.

**Normal POV again.. He He He He..**

The Day that Kuren has arrive at Kyoto.

**Kuren's POV. Interesting, Maybe? Hehehe ^ ^V**

Yey! I'm at Kyoto now! It's still 5 am, maybe.. I'll visit otou-sama's clinic first and ask about that 'thing'… Let's see.. the clinic name is: Western Medication Clinic. That should be the name. I'll try ask some civilians where it is.. Ah! There is some civilians. "Excuse me, do you know a clinic named Western Medication Clinic?" I ask. "Yes, it is ahead this road." He point at this street. "Just keep moving forward" he says and I thank him for showing the road and I take my leave to otou-sama's clinic. Then, I walk, I walk, I walk, I walk, I walk, I walk, until I saw a building, that building is torn down and there are Aizu Clan's flag there. I will try to ask the civilians there, "Excuse me lady, what building is this?" "Oh, this WAS a clinic" my heart beats fast, maybe this is otou-sama's clinic, no, no, there must me another clinic in this area, not just otou-sama's clinic! Maybe.. "The name's WESTERN MEDICATION CLINIC" What the.. Western Medication Clinic? It's otou-sama's clinic. Oh, what the hell is going on! I'm going to the 'Shinsengumi' thing headquarters. "Okay, then do you know where is the Shinsengumi Headquarter is?" I ask again "Yes, it is just above head." She pointed at a big mansion, old fashioned, though "Okay, thank you lady" I thank her and rush to the building. When I reach the gate, there are 2 guard in front of it. "Who are you, kiddo?" ask one of them toward me. "I'm looking for the commander here" I answer coldly. "What's your name, kiddo?" ask him again. "Yukimura C.. Kuren." I said while I almost slipped my real name instead of my fake name. Oh boy, troublesome.. "Kuren? Oh, please come in. Kondou-san already wait for you nor Sannan-san since yesterday" He said while letting me go in the headquarter. "Please go in. Kondou-san and Sannan-san already in here" the guard letting me in some room and I thank him. "Please come in and close the shoji" some middle-aged man say. Around 40-50 maybe? Beside him is a man wearing glasses and in the middle of the room is 2 young man, around 19-20. One have auburn hair and one have black or if I specific it again, VERY VERY VERY dark violet. "Ohayou, boku wa Isami Kondou, this man beside me is Yamanami Keisuke or we called him Sannan. This young man in the middle are Okita Souji and Hajime Saitou." He exclaimed everyone inside the room "I bet you must be Yukimura Koudou's son, Yukimura Kuren, right?" the Kondou man ask me. "That's my name" I answer.

"Well, I bet you agree with the job too, right?" he ask again "Yes, I do" "Now, let's test your power and sword skills!" he hesitated. "Sure" then they guide me to their own dojo, wow. "Now, then, Souji, Hajime, who want to fight him?" the glasses guy called Sannan ask. "I bet Hajime want to do it" Okita guy is pointing at the syal guy called Hajime Saito. "Okay" he answered. When we prepare to fight, I ask him a question, "A right hand fighter, huh?" "Yes" he answered coldly "I'm both hand fighter, you know?" then, they all gasp. "Maybe, I'll use right hand now, shall I Saitou-san?" I ask him "Fine by me" he answered coldly again, suck to be his mate! "Great, 1.. 2.. 3.. Go!" the Kondou guy announce. The fight starts.

**0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

First, he attacks my right side, but I blocked him. Then, I kicked his left leg and he is still standing, impressive. Then, he attacks me again. To the reader that doesn't know, we were given wooden sword. Then, I attack him freely, without pressure. Then, I finish him with one blow, I attack him at the shoulder. Gladly for him, I attack him using my bottom of the wooden sword, then, he fell on the ground. He is injured. "Oh, I'm sorry, daijoobu desu ka?" I ask him and offer my hand. He takes my hand and says that he is okay so that I don't have to worry about him. "Can I fight you too ne?" ask the Okita guy. "Sure" I answered. "I'll switch to left hand, considering you are a lefty." Then I switch and we start fighting. He attack me in the leg, then, with my super great (WOW ^ ^V) reflex, I jumped. I hit his head with my wooden sword in the bottom side (again) and he fell. Then, Okita guy got up again and the fighting keep going.. He hit me in the shoulder. Almost, I have to say. I blocked him and I hit him on the cheek. And the fight has ended. "Need medicine?" I ask "Hai" he answered. And I start making the medicine for both of them.

**0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

**Normal POV**

Then, without they realized it, the time is now 8 o'clock. Now, Kondou that has accompanying Kuren healing both boys finally speak out some word "How about I call the rest to meet you, oh yes, Kuren-kun, do you know you are going to be who's attendant?" Kondou ask. "No, sorry, commander-san" he answered. "Okay then, I'll show who he really is. You just have to remember him to get a bite and sleep every night. If you have to, please drag him" "Yes" Kuren answered shortly. "And, please just call me Kondou-san" he hesitated. "Okay, Kondou-san" Kuren smiled.

**In The Living Room..**

Kondou, Sannan, Okita, and Hajime have entered the room. They all look at Okita and Hajime that have bandages and scratch everywhere. "What are you guys doing?" ask Harada, the red haired. "Kondou-san, where have you been?" no one ask this except Hijikata. "Now, Now.. I have an announcement" Kondou then seat on his seat, the same goes to Okita, Hajime, and Sannan. "Well, what is the announcement, Kondou-san?" ask Hijikata "Toshi, because of your BUSINESS, you haven't got any proper sleep and food, right?" Kondou ask his lieutenant. "No, Kondou-san, why?" Hijikata ask. "So, I get you an attendant!" Kondou smiled at his beloved lieutenant. "WHAT?" Hijikata scream on top of his lungs. "He can also do housework, good at sword skill, and medical!" Kondou says again, comforting Hijikata. "Okay, then. Did he already do the sword ability test?" "He sure is!" Kondou exclaimed happily. "Who is he battling with?" ask Hijikata calmly. "Souji and Hajime" Kondou says. The other look at Okita and Hajime that looks like a warrior fighting a monster. "You two lost?" they all said in an unison. They just nodded as a replacement of 'yes' "WOW" they all said together in their mind. "Now, Kuren, please come in" Kondou ask Kuren that wait in the door all the time. "Hai" Kuren's voice is like Hmm… Rukia Kuchiki's Japanese voice?

**0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

In their own mind, (minus: Kondou, Sannan, Hijikata, Okita, Hajime) think that Kuren is scary and big. VERY BIG I mean. _Kriek!_ The shoji has slide. And it shown Kuren's small figure wearing katana and kodachi in both side of wrist. "Ohayou-gozaimasu, minna-san" he bowed and them all. They just jaw-dropped seeing the person that BEAT their top swordsman is JUST A SMALL FIGURE OF A BOY. "How old are you?" ask Shinpachi "Me? I'm 19" he answered. "Same like me" Heisuke says, then he stood up and standing beside Kuren. "But you're shorter than me" Heisuke says. He is not beware of an evil aura beside him and Kuren is holding his hand and use one of the judo trick, what is the name again..? Meh, to the story again. "Kuren-kun, please introduce yourself" Kondou ask him "Yes" he sit on the tatami and then opened his mouth. "My name is Yukimura Kuren, I'm 19 and I am grateful to work here" he smile. "Yukimura? Are you the son of Yukimura Koudou?" Hijikata ask "Yes, and I bet you all know what happened to the clinic that my father works in, right?" he ask in a serious and sarcastic tone. "So, you know, huh?" "Yes" "Is my otou-sama is dead? Can I see his corpse or his grave?" Kuren ask in a serious and furious tone. "No, we don't find his corpse, so, there is about 60% that he is still alive" Shinpachi reply. "Oh, okay" Kuren says in a sad tone. "But, we will search for him, so don't you worry!" Kondou smile at him to comfort him. "Yes!" and he smiled. "Now, will you accept the entire job offer?" Sannan ask. "Yes, I do" he answered. "Great! Now, Inoue-san, can you please show Kuren-kun his room an his haori?" Kondou ask the old man, Inoue Genzaburou "Sure, but, isn't it would be nice if you introduce them all?" Inoue ask Kondou "Ah, yes! Sorry I forgot, hehehe… my name is Isami Kondou" he introduce himself, even after he already introduce himself. "I'm Sannan" "My name is Hijikata Toshizo, you will be my.. (sigh) attendant" "Yes, Hijikata-san" Kuren answer in agreement. "The name is Sanosuke Harada" "Nagakura Shinpachi!" "Call me Heisuke" "My name is Inoue Genzaburou" "My name is Susumu Yamazaki." They all introduce themselves, except Hajime and Okita "My name is Saitou Hajime, yoroshiku" Hajime bowed at him, Kuren bowed too. "Okita Souji" Okita introduce himself.

"Can I show him his room now, Kondou-san?" ask Inoue. "Yes, you can, thank you by the way." "Ah, Kuren-kun! Can you cook lunch at 11.30 am?" Kondou ask "Yes, I can cook lunch, Kondou-san, now, if you let me.." then Inoue and Kuren go to Kuren's room and giving him his haori and headband.

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell 's something that I must tell you"**

**It all starts with a secret**


	3. 3rd Blade Seeds of Upheaval

**The Chapter of..**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"

**Warning: **I Do Not Own Hakuouki Or The Character That Is Shown Here; Please Understand My Authority Is Only This Story.

**Warning: **This story's 70% NOT involving the real deal in the real life, this is only a non-historical FF.

**Warning: **This author is a sicko person (HAHA), so get outta this story. (Kiddin')

**~THIS JOURNEY STARTS NOW~**

"Ja, ne! Kuren-kun, do you need some help in preparing lunch?" ask Okita. "No, but thank you Okita-san, ah! Can you bring the rest of the food that is ready to the dining room?" Kuren ask for help, "sure thing" then Okita go to the dining room by bringing the rest of the lunch set to his friends. "Ah! I haven't cook mine!" Kuren remind himself. Then, he scooped some bunch rice and put it in his bowl, he cooked a piece of fish and then he prepared his lunch then he joined them in lunch. And, after the rest of the captain comes in for dinner, they started to takes bite. "I don't believe Okita-san can cook such delicious meal by himself.." praise Harada, forgetting about that Kuren's the one that is cooking their lunch from now on by command of their commander, Isami Kondou. "Sano, so you are such easy-forgetting people, huh?" tease Shinpachi. "Am not! Why?" asked him bluntly, "Kondou-san asked Kuren to cook our meal" he said while stealing Heisuke's fish. "Hey! Shinpattsan, that's MY fish!" he say while trying to steal Shinpachi's side dish. "The bigger ones get to have the bigger portion!" Shinpachi says while trying to snatch Heisuke's side dish, again. "Hey! The smaller HAVE the bigger portion so that THEY CAN GROW UP!" Heisuke is now trying to snatch Shinpachi's fish.

.

.

.

**0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

**Kuren's POV**

Okay, I'm tired of this I-will-take-your-food thing! Haah.. I'll ask them to cut it out by giving my side dish, this should work.. Haha, let's try it, shall we? "Um, if you guys want more, just take my side dish" I ask them by giving my side dish. "Um, is it okay?" Heisuke ask, the other just looked at us (me, Heisuke, and Nagakura-san) they are surprised because no one bothered to shared their food on one to another. "O.. Okay.." they okayed me and take my side dish, peaceful. Finally.. Then, I finished my lunch and I clapped my hand "arigatou gozaimasu, gochisousama" and I drank my tea and prepare to leave to wash my plates. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to wash my plates, are somebody's already done?" I ask them and looked at around the room. And no one seems to be done, okay, I bowed and I go out of the room.

**~End Of Kuren's POV, back to Normal POV, hehe.. Kuren's out, he's out, he's out, yay!~ (^ o ^)a**

"Wow, I never imagined someone, I mean; NEWBIE would like to offer HIS food to these men." Harada mumbled. "Me too" Okita says while eating his lunch. "But, his cooking really is delicious, you know?" Hajime says to everyone, they just say 'yes' in unison. "Well, Toshi, isn't he is useful?" ask Kondou. "Yes, he is Kondou-san" Hijikata replied. Kondou just smiled. "Well, I'm done" "arigatou, gochisousama" Hajime said as he clapped his hand together and prepare to leave that room.

Then, Kondou-san ask everyone (that means the division captain and Kuren) to go to the center room. And he says; "Tomorrow, Hijikata and Sannan is going to go on a mission. Ah, yes, Kuren-kun, you won't go there, even if you are Toshi's attendant" Kondou says. "Okay, Kondou-san" he replied, coldly. "Okay, then. You guys can go now." Kondou then takes his leave. Then they all go out of the room. But suddenly, Kuren catch up on Kondou. "Excuse me, Kondou-san!" he asks him. "Yeah? Why Kuren-kun?" asked him. "Can we talk for a while? There are something I MUST talk to you." He asked. "Sure, come to my room" then, they go inside Kondou's room.

.

.

.

**~Hm.. It is Kuren-kun's POV again! ~(- -)~ hehe~**

"Kondou-san, it's about my father's disappearance." I started. "Hn? What is it about, Kuren-kun?" Kondou ask. "Is he involved with some dangerous experiment?" "No, not at all, why would you think of that?" Kondou's hand is shivering, and he gulped. Hn, he think I didn't realized it and didn't aware of it, huh? You are totally wrong mister, totally wrong. "Maybe this would help." Then I gave him otou-sama's research results notebook. And he read the first page and he gasped and covers his mouth with his hand. And he shivered, nice, just go shivered all the way you old man. Haha, just joking around. Don't take it seriously. "So you knew?" he asked me.

I just nodded as replacement of a 'yes'. "So, that means you know the dark secret of us Shinsengumi, huh? There's no turning back then" then Kondou sigh. "That's all of my matters; sorry for my lack of manner speaking and for wasting your time" I bowed deeply in my honor. "No, I am grateful myself too though, Kuren-kun" he put his hand in the back of his head. "So, if you please, excuse me" I bowed then I stand up and go out of the room.

**~End of Kuren's POV~**

"He really is something" Kondou mumbled at himself, after Kuren go out of his sight and can not hear everything he said again.

Then, we changed the background to inside Kuren-kun's room! His new room is like another room, white walls, 1 small cupboard, 1 futon, 1 window, 1 door, and 2 small places to put his swords. Natural and simple. Hehe.. Oh! Kuren has entered the room, the naration's over for a while okay?

.

.

.

**0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

.

.

"Tired.. I'll rest for a while.." then, he lay the futon and he rest on top of it. "Fwaa~ So cozy.. Such a long time since I felt this cozy and fluffy thing~" he says while rolling on the futon. "Ah! I'll put my katana and kodachi first" then he put his katana and kodachi in the shelf. Then, he lay again on the futon. "Ah! I know! I'll try contact otou-sama using yuki-yosei[1]!" yuki-yosei is a creature that controls by the oni of the YUKIMURA CLAN. They are fairies that useable to relying messages, treating wounds, and many more. Then, he says some spell; _"la neige qui s'était accumulée pendant l'hiver, les fées qui_ _appellent 'Yuki-Yosei' me répondre et obéir à mon commandement! S'il vous plaît venez aider cette YUKIMURA![2]" _he spoke in a small volume, that only he and those fairies that can hear it. Then, suddenly, there are snowflakes his room, and there is a cute little fairy in the middle of the snowflakes and it is a she! That fairy is as cute as marionette dolls; she is wearing plain white dress, western style. Her hair jet black is reaching her waist. She is wearing a pair of ballet shoes.

"What do you want me to do, ojou-sama?" ask her. "Yuki-chan! Can you pleeease stop calling me ojou-sama? Call me Yukimura!" he said. "Oh, okay, Yukimura-san.. What is the matter?" "otou-sama has disappear. Can you search for him and say I am fine in this place and please come here?" ask him. "Oh, okay, but you are masquerading, aren't you? Yukimura-san?" "Yes, I do. It doesn't bother me at all, actually. So, please stop worrying about me." He smiles. "But, you are still my nee-chan and ojou-san" she smiles and starts to disappear "Ja, ne! Yukimura-ojou-sama" then she disappears without a trace.

"Finally, time to relax for a while.." take a book that he brought with him and open the book

"**sen kuren no no-to**" the book says it. It means: 'thousand-crane notebook' or Kuren (or WE KNOWS it is Chizuru) usually states it as his (or her) diary and read them one by one, them pick a blank page, pick a brush, make the ink, and start writing. Half, of it. Who knows, what happens in the future. Unless, someone can do fortune telling, right?

Dictionary by SHOURAI!

[1] Yuki-Yosei: Yuki means snow, while Yosei means Fairy. So, it's Snow Fairy! (Japanese)

[2] _la neige qui s'était accumulée pendant l'hiver, les fées qui_ _appellent 'Yuki-Yosei' me répondre et obéir à mon commandement! S'il vous plaît venez aider cette YUKIMURA!_: the snow that had accumulated during the winter, the fairies who called 'Yuki-Yosei' answer me and obey my command! Please come and help this Yukimura! (French_)_

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"**

It all starts with a secret.

Chapter 3.. Fin!


	4. 4th Blade Stronger our Bonds

**The Chapter of..**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"

**Warning: **I Do Not Own Hakuouki Or The Character That Is Shown Here; Please Understand My Authority Is Only This Story.

**Warning: **This story's 70% NOT involving the real deal in the real life, this is only a non-historical FF.

**Warning: **This author is a sicko person (HAHA), so get outta this story. (Kiddin')

**~THIS JOURNEY STARTS NOW~**

A couple of days after Hijikata and Sannan's leaves.

**Kuren's POV.**

You know? I have got a bad feeling about this mission. Like... this mission will take something important to Hijikata-san or Sannan-san. I would like to go there as well. To protect them when they are not aware of enemies attack. And If possible, could avoid this 'something'. I want them to healthy all the time, since they are group of men that seems good, and being rejected by the crowded. They are the one that keep otou-sama's safety these times. But, Kondou-san's order is an order, I can not reject it, he is MY boss, and bosses control's his men. How about I ask the fairies? No, that is a bad idea. I do not want to over-work my precious fairies.

And I do not want to use my too much, I remember the time I'm sick (fever!) because I'm over-work, that time I am a little girl, 7 years old, and I am practicing to called the yuki[1] spirit that have serve the Yukimura Clan for more than 1500 years. And after I practices to called yuki, I do not care about my father's warning: in a day, you can only summon a time a day. Not 2 times a day. But, I summon yuki-yosei too, then I passed out. Haha, ironic or not? Well, back to the topic, ok? Well, just leave the matter. Now, I want to go around the headquarter. I want to know my place from today so on, better. Then I left my room and go travelling, yey!

**End of Kuren-kun's POV. Normal POV again. **

Now, we accompanying our main character, Yukimura Ch-"KUREN!" yeah, Yukimura Kuren, a g-"BOY!" a boy, walking in the Shinsengumi's headquarters. When he walks to the practice place in the outdoor, he saw there are Shinpachi and some men. He is a new boy in this group or we say organization, so, the rest of the men doesn't know him. Only.. Kondou, Hijikata, Okita, Hajime, Heisuke, Shinpachi, Harada, Yamazaki, Inoue, and Shimada. That's all. So, when he go in the back, through those resting soldier, some random soldier, call him man 1, ask him "Hey, you, who's child are you?" ask him kindly. "Sorry, pardon?" Kuren ask. "Whose child are you? Is it Shimataro-san?" ask him. "Sorry, I do not know who Shimataro-san is. And I'm not a child; I'm a new man here." Kuren say, because he IS NOT someone else's child, he is NOT A CHILD either, he is only less tall than every man because he is not a 'he' he is a SHE!

"Aaww, I know you want to become soldier and accompany your father here, but you have to be at least 18, boy." He then strokes his hair. "Hey! I'm REALLY REALLY working here!" he insists. "Aw, so you must me lost aren't you? I'll report this to Captain Nagakura first, okay? Kiddo. Follow me." Then he grabs his hand and tags him along. Then, they arrived in front of Shinpachi's face. "Report, captain, it seems that this little boy is lost" he said to Shinpachi, then Shinpachi look at Kuren and laughs. "Ha ha ha! So, they really do it, Huh? Ha Ha.." Shinpachi laughs, until he catches everyone's attention. "Ishiwatari-san, he is not a lost child, he is an officer here, and he is Hijikata-san's attendant!" Shinpachi says while put his hand on Ishiwatari's shoulder, "Attendant? Ho.. How, How could, he is a boy! And he seems weak!" Ishiwatari's jaw dropped. "Yeah, but he beats Souji and Hajime!" then Shinpachi laughs again. Kuren sends a grin at Shinpachi, "Ehm, Nagakura-san, do you want to taste the same as Heisuke-kun?" what Kuren mean is the 'judo tricks' attack. "No, no, and call me Shinpachi, Kuren-kun!" Shinpachi then laughs.

"So.. Sorry, Sir" then Ishiwatari bowed deeply at Kuren. "Nah, it's nothing, I'm used to it anyway." Then Kuren look at Shinpachi and smiled. "Care to pick some duel?" Kuren ask. "Hm, okay, it would be a great lesson to those men, anyway. Okay!" Shinpachi then pick 2 wooden swords, 1 for him and one for Kuren. "Here you go" and they started fighting.

…

…

…

Well, guys, I am very very very very very very very very very sorry! This author doesn't like to write something about fighting. On Chapter 2 or I called it second Blade? It is just a slight fanservice ^ ^ Very Sorry!

**0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

In the end, Kuren WON, and he only takes 4 minutes to FINISH Shinpachi. Impressive. But, it is long, because, he usually takes 2 minutes to finish people. Except Okita and Hajime, they BOTH takes 10 minutes long. 'Shinsengumi really is full of interesting and challenging people, ha ha, I think I will like to live here, with my otou-sama, of course' he smiled. Then, after dinner, he walks to his room, until, his footsteps stop when someone put his hand on his shoulder, then, with reflex, Kuren punch the stomach of that man. Then, he turns back. It is Harada! And, behind Harada is Heisuke that ALMOST get punch by Kuren. "Oh, no, sorry Sanosuke-san" then Kuren offer his hand. "Sorry, I was reflex, in my house back there, I have to protect myself." He exclaimed. "It's okay, we know it, and you are like a woman too! If you are a woman, I will definitely ask you to be my girlfriend! Ha Ha Ha" Harada laughs. "Me too" then, they both laughs. Then, Kuren smirk. "I have a twin, and she is a girl" Kuren smiled. "Really? Do you have her photo?" Heisuke eyes go sparkle. "Yes, I do" then Kuren take out a piece of paper with 'he' in his real form, a girl! In the photo, she is wearing pinkish kimono. She tied her hair in low ponytail with purple ribbon. Kawaii! That's what those boys said.

"What's her name?" ask Harada. "Chizuru, Yukimura Chizuru" he smiled, when she says her real name, not her 'his' name. "Can you please introduce me to her next time?" Harada and Heisuke said in unison. "Sure" "Yey! Oh yes, Kuren-kun, would you like to take a bath together?" ask Heisuke. Kuren just jaw-dropped. "Yo.. you gu.. Guys a.. aaa.. aaare HOMO's?" Kuren almost scream. "He? Why are you thinking of that?" Harada almost scream too. "Be… Be… Be.. Because if you take a bath, you will be naked, aren't you?" Kuren says again. "Yeah, why?" Harada asked bluntly. "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa They are definitely HOMO!" Kuren then run to his room. Then, Kuren's room door (or they usually call it shoji) is being slide. There are Harada and Heisuke looking at Kuren writing a book. Then Kuren close that book in a flash "What do you guys want? Senpai-tachi?" says Kuren with his devil smile. "It means, me are not HOMOs! We are just wanted to have a friendly bath!" "Oh, sorry, not interest." Kuren answered in a flash. "Okay" then, they goes out of Kuren's room.

Dictionary!

Yuki: yuki means snow in Japanese.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Chapter of..**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"**

It all starts with a secret.

Chapter 4.. FIN!


	5. 5th Blade Special: NOTE!

**The Chapter of..**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"

**Warning: **I Do Not Own Hakuouki Or The Character That Is Shown Here; Please Understand My Authority Is Only This Story.

**Warning: **This story's 70% NOT involving the real deal in the real life, this is only a non-historical FF.

**Warning: **This author is a sicko person (HAHA), so get outta this story. (Kiddin')

**~THIS JOURNEY STARTS NOW~**

**Hehehe.. Actually, this is not a chapter! Only a note from this (maybe yes, maybe not) humble author.**

Really, I want to ask.. Is this story is too OOC? If yes, sumimasen, minna~ (TT TT)

And.. What do you think of this story's sub-title? Is it boring?

Do you know..?

"**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"**

Do you know where these words come from? Yes! These words are written by me!

Sorry, sorry, I meaaaaann, these words are from a song. One of author's favourite song!

This song is "**sen no yoru wo koete**" sung by **Aqua Timez**. This is **Bleach OST**!

Pssst, author is one of a million of "Bleach" fans! VIVA Byakuya and Toushirou!

What the? This is Hakuouki FanFiction! Not Bleach! Gomenne~ minna~ hakama~ tomodachi~

Do you know..?

How can the author found the idea?

The idea of the story: **sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

Was found because..

Actually, author was writing a random story called: **Hakuouki, the Different Tale.**

The basic material is the same, but the story, the name, and the arrangement is different!

::

::

::

::

**Hakuoki the different tale:**

In Bahasa, Chizuru is masquerading as Ichii, the title is bad, the arrangement is bad, and the background is bad, the secret is hard to reveal. The worst! And many more! So, authors delete this story and change it ^ ^.

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘****~:**

In English, Chizuru is masquerading as Kuren, the title is nice, and easy to reveal, the arrangement is better, the background is nice, the best story author ever made! Authors remade it and make a blast! It turns out good, comparing **Hakuoki the different tale. **

::

::

::

::

Pweeeaaassseee!

Please help author to add some new subtitle. You can recommend author some nice songs too! Author WILL and HAS TO cherish your humble answer!

Please PM me or review this chapter!

**I . BEG . YOU**

Arigatou~ gozai~ masu~


	6. 6th Blade The Start of Chaos

**The Chapter of..**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"

**Warning: **I Do Not Own Hakuouki Or The Character That Is Shown Here; Please Understand My Authority Is Only This Story.

**Warning: **This story's 70% NOT involving the real deal in the real life, this is only a non-historical FF.

**Warning: **This author is a sicko person (HAHA), so get outta this story. (Kiddin')

**~THIS JOURNEY STARTS NOW~**

**Kuren's POV.**

You know? I don't know how I manage to take a bath alone. And they didn't rush in! Well, I guess, luck goes to whom a good girl. (Hey, I said it because I AM really a GIRL! I'm masquerading as a boy, remember?) I just suspect someone from the oni clan kidnaps my father, but, I won't help them know about the real me just yet. A little bit later..! Or, if I must, I have to go out of the Shinsengumi just to keep them safe from the ONI clan attack, just because of me..

Well, I guess I have to go out of this bath, I do not want they open the bathroom because I took a lot of time in the bathroom, without sound. Ha ha ha, that IS NOT a really good joke, author. (Author: Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry) Okay, I go out of the bath, put on my clothes, and go out of the bath. Refreshing~ and, do you know? I only take 2 minutes! Yey for me! Well, I'll have tea or water then goes to sleep, I guess

So, with that reason, I go to the kitchen past the living room, but before I reach the kitchen, I look the living room a while, and there are Nagakura-san, Heisuke-kun, and Sanosuke-san. DRINKING SAKE! Oh my, why they must drunk at a time like this TT TT. Then, they felt my presence. Oh no, are they going to ask me to drink? Noooooo! I'm still a good girl! Ah, a good boyyy!

"Aah! Kuren-kun! Come, here! Come, here! Join us!" Heisuke-kun seems like he insisted me to, ugh! "Um, for what, Heisuke-kun?" I ask him while looking at other direction. "Here, grab a drink." He gives me a bottle of sake, they face are now burned. "No, sorry!" then, I run back to my room. Thank goodness I'm safe now (- -")

**End of Kuren's POV, change to Normal POV.**

The next day, in the Shinsengumi headquarters. It's still early, exactly, it is still 7 am. Early, for someone who doesn't cook breakfast. But, it is late for someone who cooks breakfast. "Oh, no, I'm late!" Kuren go out of his bed, and wear his usual kimono, (men's of course, if she dares to go around the headquarters in a woman clothes, I'll write a yaoi fan fiction about Okita Souji and Hajime Saito! Ha ha (I meant it, really.) And rushed into the kitchen, busy, busy.. But, s.."HE!" he, is as light as feather, so her rush footsteps didn't bother them all. "Oh, no, I'm late 10 minutes for preparing breakfast!" Kuren says to himself

When she arrived at the kitchen, there is no one else beside Kuren. This meant, Kuren is not the only one late. "Fuh, better prepare the breakfast" then, he hurry prepare the breakfast.. The menu is standard, Rice, Fish, Miso soup, okazu[1], and tea. So, he prepares the meal. And, in 1 hour, the breakfast is ready, it's 10 minutes to breakfast 'lucky me..' Kuren mumbled at himself, and brought the breakfast.

When they had breakfast, suddenly, the shoji has been slide, by a bald man, an OLD bald man, as knows as Inoue Genzaburou, who called Inoue-san or Gen-san, appeared. "I have a bad news" then they all stopped eating and focusing at Inoue Genzaburou. "When they are recruiting more men in Osaka, it appeared that Sannan-san was gravely injured while caring out his duty" and they all gasped. "I don't know the details, but it seems like he can no longer use his left arm… However, his life does not seem to be in any danger" And they all gasped. "That's terrible" Kuren said. And that is the fourth year of the Bunkyou Era, apparently January..

..

..

..

**0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

Then, in a random day after that news was heard by the division captain, apparently, or should author said exactly. In the morning, when Kuren is preparing breakfast, helped by Okita and Hajime, someone entered the kitchen, he has a black long hair, in a ponytail, his bangs is left in front of his face, he has such a shiny purple eyes. He is wearing Shinsengumi's blue haori; he is wearing purple top and grey pants. He has his katana and kodachi in his right side of his waist. He is the Shinsengumi's vice-captain or fukuchou, known as Hijikata Toshizo. "Aa, Okaeri, Hijikata-san" Kuren says to him. "Hn, Tadaima" then he answered like that. "Thank you for the hard work, fukuchou" Hajime says to him too.

"Sannan says he want to eat in his room" then Hijikata go out of the kitchen. "I guess I'll bring the food for Sannan-san" Kuren says. "Then, please bring this" Okita gives the finished set of breakfast. "Hai!" then Kuren go to Sannan's room. When he arrived in front of Sannan's room, lots of thing is in Kuren's mind, like: 'Sannan-san's room is full of skeleton! Sannan-san's room is like a cemetery! And many more, since he is the scientist of the Shinsengumi since his father has gone.

But he cleared his mind and braving himself to slide the shoji and give the food, _kriek!_ The sound of shoji being slide. And, not as expected, Sannan's room is simple. Like the other room. Plain white, with lots of books and experiment. But, no skulls, nor weird smell. "Excuse me Sannan-san, please have this food." Then, he gives the food and Sannan smiled. "Thank you for the food, and sorry for disturbing your meal, Kuren-kun" Sannan says. "No, it is a pleasure for me too." "Ah, can you use the chopstick?" ask Kuren. "Yeah, I can, are you underestimating me?" "No, I do not. I'm use to ask that to every patient my father used to handle, sumimasen" Kuren then bowed at him "Excuse me" then he go out of the room.

At the living room or whatever they called the place they have meal

**Kuren's POV, again. I guess I will add Hijikata's or Okita's in the future.**

At the dining room, the place doesn't seem like before, because of Sannan-san's absent. I maybe new, but I can sense that, and everyone is concerned about Sannan-san too. Well, but that doesn't stop Nagakura-san and Heisuke-kun to stop fighting about food. But, suddenly, the shoji has being slide, and it shows a tall figure, wearing glasses. It is Sannan-san!

**Back to Normal POV. Short?**

"Sannan-san!" they all said in unison. "I though I would eat here, together with everyone. Happiness comes from who smiles, right?" then Kondou-san laugh. "Yeah, you are right Sannan-san!" he smiles, 'I wonder where I heard that sentences' Hijikata mumbled at himself. Then, they still continue eating, together..

In the afternoon, the same day.

All the captain division gathered in a living room, of course the one who are patrolling isn't with them, but suddenly, "Excuse me, everyone. I have a mail" the gateman come to the living room. "Ah, yeah. Thank you, Shima-san" Kondou smiled and get that mail. "Is it from the Aizu Clan?" Ask Hijikata, "No, it is not. Is it for Kuren-kun" then Kuren sigh. "So they have come finally" Kuren then received the mail Kondou gave. "From who?" ask Hijikata in suspicion. "From my acquaintance, why would you ask anyway?" Kuren answered, "Nothing just curious" then he continued drinking his tea.

"Well then, excuse me" then Kuren go out of the sight. "Who is it from? Kondou-san?" Heisuke ask in curiousty. "Is it from someone I don't know. It says: Hime" "Hime?" they all said in unison. "Is he a yakuza?" Okita say. "Someone as cute as he doesn't involve in a gank, usually" Harada says. "Yeah, you got the point" then they all laugh. "Seriously"

**Kuren's POV. I promised! I will make other point of view in the future!**

Well, I go to my room and open the mail. 'Hime', Hime means princess. And the only princess I know is the oni princess, Sen-Hime. I wonder how Sen-chan doing and the oni clan are doing. Secretly, we are ruling the underground world, protecting the civilians from the bad oni that loves to harm people. The oni are supposed to be graceful, and nice, protecting those who need us! And the oni are small in number now. So, oni are very precious. The oni of the east are ruled by the Yukimura family, as known as my family, and I am being chosen as the heir of the Clan.

**0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

**To Yukimura Chizuru-chan.**

**Kon'nichiwa, O genki desu ka? I, Sen is doing great too!**

**Can you visit me? I know you are busy with the um.. Shinsengumi, right?**

**And with the paperwork. Sorry, oh well, I bring the paperwork again. It is about the oni clan's finance, etc.**

**Please send the finished paperwork to me.**

**Ah! And I am at Kyoto now! I know I can't visit you. And you are masquerading, right?**

**What is your pen-name? Okay then, arigatou-gozaimasu,**

**Sen-Hime.**

And behind the letter there is lots of paperwork. I guess, I'll send the reply with the paperwork. Okay then. Let's start! "GANBATTE!" then I wear a white headband, and start working.

**2 and a half hour later..**

**Okita's POV, Horray! Horray! Yatta! Finally Okita's POV! Look! Okita's POV!**

"Ya' know? Kuren hasn't come out of his room for more than 2 hour!" Heisuke says, he maybe looks, um? Ah! Concern. "Yes, it seems. What about that mail, anyway?" I answered. "How about we sneak and look at his room?" Harada vote. "Sounds fun, count me in" I smirk. And Hajime open his mouth "Me too" lately, it seems like Hajime has been 'into' our FUN. Woo-hoo. "Ok, then. Let's go!" then, we sneak to Kuren's room, with a sigh from the old side of course. Old sides are: Kondou-san, Hijikata-san, Sannan-san, and Yamazaki + Shimada? They are doing their job. Sucks being a ninja.

Let see; now we have arrived in front of Kuren's room. We opened the door for a while, and take a quick peek. Wow, what the hell is that black and red aura around her? And he is doing paperwork? An imitation of Hijikata? Uh-oh, he looks like he realizes it. He looks at us! What the? His eyes are glowing? Red coloured? Ugh.

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Gyaaaaaa" The other just scream. Except Saito. "Ugh, sooorrry!" then they ran, left me and Saito behind. "Damn you guys" I said to them. "Hm.. it seems like you guys want to see hell, Huh?" he ask me in a normal tone. But, for me? It is a saractic tone, behind his smiling face. Tch. "So, come here…" then he dragged us inside..

**The next day~! End of Okita's POV! The starting of Normal POV!**

Breakfast.

"Hey, where is Hijikata-san?" Kuren ask. "He? Probably doing his paperwork and he won't sleep until his paperwork is done." Answered Okita, they all just nodded in agreement. Kuren hurriedly finished his breakfast and bowed. "I'll get him eat" then he go out of the sight.

Then, Hijikata's room.. Not Hijikata's Point Of View, right?

The shoji is being slide, and it shows a small figure of Kuren. "Hey, you!" Kuren point his finger at Hijikata. "Hm? What are you doing, Kuren?" ask Hijikata. "Eat the food, now" then Kuren gave Hijikata his breakfast, "Yeah, just leave it there, I'll eat it LATER" then, Kuren sigh. "Eat now! Or... Do you want me to feed you?" Kuren then takes the chopsticks, "NO! I'll eat it myself" then Hijikata takes the chopsticks and eat it. "Good boy, I shall wait you to finish your meal" then Kuren sat in a comfortable position. "NO! Leave me alone" then Hijikata glare at him, but Kuren replied it with a bigger glare. "EAT!" "…Hai…" "Good boy, ah! DID YOU TAKE A SLEEP LAST NIGHT?" Kuren ask. "Mind your own business" Hijikata replied calmly. "Ooohh, you don't want to tell me, eh? Okay, here I go.." then, suddenly, Hijikata gulped, he senses something bad is going to happens.

_Kaze hikaru [__風光る__]_

_Makoto no hata ni [__まことのなたに__]_

_Hana goro mo [__花ごろも__]_

Kuren read the text, and suddenly, he smirk and Hijikata gulped. "Ho.. how would you know that?" Hijikata grinned at Kuren. "Hehe, it's a part of your haiku[2], right?" "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Hijikata ask again. "Hn.. when I gave your food or tea, I took a glance at the paper at your desk and read the whole page in a flash. Fufu.. Amazing, aren't i?" Kuren smirk.

**0o0o0~****千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

"Anyway, if you don't want me to tell your 'haiku' to you know who, answer my question! NOW!" Kuren glance at Hijikata in cold and scary eyes "Che, no, I did not. Why do you bother anyway?" 'Hijikata-san is acting like a spoiled brat eh?' Kuren think in his (or her) mind. "Now, are your paperwork done?" Kuren ask. "No, I still have some paperwork to settle on, so go away!" then Hijikata wave his hand at Kuren. "How about I help you?" offer Kuren "Nah, you can not, you haven't done any paperwork, in your life right? So you have to live the fullest. Now, go away" Hijikata wave his hand at Kuren again.

"Aaw, come on. I have done paperwork since I am 12!" Kuren says the truth. "Hahaha, good joke. Now go!" Hijikata forced him to leave. "I'm serious! I've helped my father at managing our finance, and many things to settle with our comrades!" Kuren gives him a serious grin, "Fine, here you go" Hijikata gave him lots and I mean LOTS OF PAPERWORK "Can do it?" Hijikata ask. "Can do! You can check my work when I'm done, so I do not make unnecessary mistakes, Ok?" Hijikata just nodded. Then, they started their works..

Around.. Umm… 20 minutes later?

"Hijikata-san! I'm done" Hijikata then turn around and see he is done with those hells. "Done already? Let me check.." then, he check one by one, and when he is done, he gave a slight nodded and a little smile. "Ok, thank you for your hard work. These all are right. You may go now." "Are you done, Hijikata-san?" ask Kuren "Yeah, I only need 5 minutes again." Then, Kuren go out of Hijikata's room and bowed at him, then closed the door.

Then, 10 minutes later..

Hijikata's room, again.

"Hey, Hijikata-san" Kuren call him. "What?" then, Kuren go inside the room, seat. Followed by Okita and Heisuke. "Can I join Okita-san at his patrol today?" Kuren ask. "Huh?" Hijikata ask "Pleeeaaassseee?" Kuren uses his cute voice and bowed deeply. Hijikata sighed. "Okay then, you have the permission to leave the headquarter." "A.. arigatou gozaimasu!" Kuren get up his head. "You'll go with whoever is patrolling the city; you must obey the squad leader any time" "Hai" Kuren answered. "Souji, Heisuke, aren't you on patrol today?" "I'll abandon him if he wants help to take care of those rogue warriors if they strikes him, okay?" Okita look at Kuren then at Hijikata. "Of course that is not okay!" then, Okita laughs a bit.

"The Choushuu's being acting suspicious lately; honestly, this isn't a good time to be sending you out." They all listened very carefully; looking the fukuchou's always too worrying about all of his men. "But, there have been sighting of people who matches Koudou-san's description." "You mean otou-sama?" "I doubt our search of him will be progress if we don't take this opportunity." "Arigatou gozaimasu!" then Kuren bowed deeply, until his face touches the tatami floor.

Then, they set out to go on a patrol..

**That means, it's a beginning of some historical events..**

Dictionary by Shourai!

[1] okazu: soup side dishes. (Japanese)

[2] Haiku: poem.

**The Chapter of..**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"

**It all starts with a secret. **

**Chapter 6.. FIN!**


	7. 7th Blade Twilight Blossoms

**The Chapter of..**

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"

**Warning: **I Do Not Own Hakuouki Or The Character That Is Shown Here; Please Understand My Authority Is Only This Story.

**Warning: **This story's 70% NOT involving the real deal in the real life, this is only a non-historical FF.

**Warning: **This author is a sicko person (HAHA), so get outta this story. (Kiddin')

**A bit Of Talk from me:**

Hey, do you guys know? Hakuouki Sekkaroku is on air in Japan! Okita Special Episode! Today! Oh, yes, this is the ED of each episode.. Enjoy!

#1: "Mugen - a true love tale- (夢幻 -a true love tale-)" by Maon Kurosaki (ep 1)  
>#2: "Fuuka -The whisper of snow falling- (風花 -The whisper of snow falling-)" by Maon Kurosaki (ep 2)<br>#3: "Ran -The end of struggle- (蘭 -The end of struggle-)" by Maon Kurosaki (ep 3)  
>#4: "Hikari -I promise you- (光 -I promise you-)" by Maon Kurosaki (ep 4)<br>#5: "Shinjitsu -The light lasting- (真実 -The light lasting-)" by Maon Kurosaki (ep 5)

And, this is the OP song from our beloved, Aika-chan! OP : "Yume no Ukifune (夢ノ浮舟)" by Aika Yoshioka  
>Looking forward from ouji-sama's (Hijikata, Okita, Hajime!) episode~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~THIS JOURNEY STARTS NOW~<strong>

You know, history comes from some thing related with something that starts conflict between two sides that have different though. So, the history in Japan, especially the wars (the Bakufu and the Choushuu conflict I mean), starts with their greediness of money, power, and land. Foolish, is we can comment on their war, right? Well, the people in Kyoto are pro-Choushuu and anti-Bakufu, but, the Shinsengumi are under Aizu Clan that is pro-Bakufu and anti-Choushuu. That's why, the Shinsengumi are rejected by the public.

The Shinsengumi are now under Kondou Isami as he is the Commander, under him, there are Hijikata Toshizo and Yamanami 'Sannan' Keisuke. Hijikata Toshizo is the lieutenant that commands the division captains. And Yamanami 'Sannan' Keisuke, as known as Shinsengumi's first sergeant. Lead the rest, like the experiment of Rasetsu that Yukimura Koudou has left. He keeps on experimenting until 'Ochimizu' can be used normally like other medicine and do not making them nuts. Under Hijikata Toshizo, the same level as the division captain, there are ninjas with special ability that is their comrades: Yamazaki Susumu and Shimada Kai, now, they are on undercover to investigate the Choushuu next move. And a man that is very loyal, named Inoue Genzaburou or they called him Gen-san.

But, recently, there is a young boy, he is talented in sword skill, medication, knowledge, and house works, you just can call this a genius, first of all, he is a boy, you can used him in battlefield as a soldier, he can make strategy thanks to his brains, he can cure the wounded soldier, thanks to his medication skills, and he can cook to the soldier in thanks of their hard work. Thanks to his house works skill. If he is a girl, she won't be needed. And, you are right, nobody's perfect. He is a she! Or he is a girl. A she, pure, sweet, polite, nice. She called Yukimura Chizuru as a young lady. But, in the battlefield, under her otou-sama's request, she transforms into a he and become Yukimura Kuren, the attendant of Shinsengumi no oni fukuchou a.k.a Hijikata, Toshizo.

Here we starts the story, don't worry, it'll will turn out happy ending for both sides, if you wish.

* * *

><p>"Wow! The city is so.. Lively!" Kuren exclaimed the happiness (that he felt since he have not seen the city of Kyoto in early sunlight, he was always in the headquarter. Happiness, ne?) Ah, yes, he doesn't wear his haori; because he thinks it is okay if he just wears it during missions. Good thinking, ne! "Hey, spoiled brat, do not make the Shinsengumi name become bad and listen to Hijikata-san's command, will you?" Okita sighed and says. "Su.. sumimasen, Okita-san" Kuren apologized and put both of his hand in front of his chest and make it almost like a cat paws, but his fingers side the chest, do you know what I mean? Sorry, English just not my former language, its 2nd…!<p>

Then, while patrolling, they try asking about Koudou Yukimura's disappearance and where's he is now. And, the result is nothing, poor, but Kuren have not given up. He tries to ask the man that is passing the route. "Excuse me; have you seen an old man, bald, wearing old clothes? He is probably.. You're tall." Considering that man is as tall as his father, he says that. "As tall as me.. hm.. I think I saw him at Masu-ya, you should go check there." He says. "Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu, ojii-san!" he bowed and left.

Then, he himself walk to the store called Masuya, while Souji..

* * *

><p><strong>Okita Souji's precious Point Of View…<strong>

Tch that boy, why is he walking all by himself and no permission from me? I'll talk to him, but.. "Hey, you! Watch your way of talking, dude!" oh no, this is not the good time, I have to take care of these poor newbie first..After several minutes of arguing with some bunch of idiot samurais, I finally can go and catch up with that boy, I think he needs help, although.. I said I will not help him when he gets caught into trouble, why I am going to help him…? And.. What is this strange feelings.. The last time I felt this is when I got picked by Kondou-san, nothing else, I guess.. This is what you called friendship, huh? Well, I have to help him first, and then I shall argue with my brains.

Now, I am at Masuya, I take the command and says: "Fall In!" I see Kuren has taken down 1:3 of the men in Masuya, he has taken down, um? 10 people and 5 injuries? 15 of 35? Wow, that is cool. I will help him, since he has a bruise and some cut. He is still a little boy, though. I guess, I will tolerate what he did in the first day. And now, I am killing like crazy people, smirking and smiling, and Shimada-san and Yamazaki-kun finally helps out, it appears like they are investigating Masuya for a while. Then, I slash the body of one of Choushuu, then I dodge the attack in a defensive mode of sword, and I attack him with the attack mode.

Then, after such battle, we have killed 25 and injured 9, 1 of them is Furutaka Shuutarou that happens to be one of our men. Good, a Choushuu spy. I will brought him to the headquarter. And I lend Kuren my headband, to cover his cut. "Daijoobu desu ka?" I asked him. "Daijoobu, arigatou gozaimasu, Okita-san" he bowed and smiled. I sense, he is not a boy, after all. I sense his aura is an aura of a lady, Nah, that maybe just my imagination.

Then, we went back to the headquarters savely.

**End of Okita's POV, the beginning of Normal Point Of View.**

..

..

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0~<strong>**千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

**Now, they headed to the headquarter and come back safely.**

Then, after this and that, finally we come to the conversation.. (The author was not allowed to come in until the anime speaking part, huwaa! But, but, I am the author! Huwaaa) Then, how about we started the conversation? Shall we? *I bowed at you all and put my right hand horizontally in front of my chest)

"Yeah, this is indeed an achievement, the Masu-ya was being used as a weaponry for the Choushuu and we were able to caught the owner, Furutaka Shuutarou for questioning." Sannan exclaimed. "Well, isn't everything all good? I mean, nothing bad happens.." Okita raised his hand and spoke while smiling as always. "The fact that Masu-ya being used by the Choushuu, was right under our noses. And yet, we didn't even realize, 'everything all good' I don't think so.." Sannan says again. But, suddenly Heisuke interfere the confersation, "Hey, don't ya' feel anything for Shimada-kun and Yamazaki-kun?" Heisuke pointed Shimada Kai-san and Yamazaki Susumu-san that is sitting behind him. "Oh, please don't concern us with this" Yamazaki says.

"This is my entire fault! I ran into the Masu-ya after hearing that the owner knew something about my father" Kuren blamed himself and Okita? He just simply looking at the other direction, maybe? "That aside, Okita-kun was assigned to keep you in check, so he bears the blame" Sannan cut Kuren's talk.

But suddenly…

* * *

><p>"Then I am to blame to, since I allowed him to leave the compound. So don't blame Souji." A usual voice come inside the room, It is Hijikata Toshizo, our lieutenant. And behind him, it is the commander of the Shinsengumi himself, Kondou Isami, and they both take a seat. "Hijikata-san, did you get and information from Furutaka?" "On the day when wind is favorable, they plan to burn the capital to the ground. Their aim is to take the emperor to the Choushuu land." Hijikata answered. "BURN THE CAPITAL?" Sannan is shock about the news, so are the rest.<p>

"That's how they plan to revere the emperor? Where's the respect?" Heisuke mumbled quite loud, as loud as the rest of the people in the room can hear his voice. "They want to twist the head of the country, to be more lenient on them?" Shinpachi comment. "This is something we can not let pass by-" Hijikata says again, then he continued his sentences. "The Choushuu are in a hurry, so tonight we are going to raid their meeting place.." Kondou ask, "Where is the meeting place?"

"The Choushuu have two meeting places.." Shimada starts the answer, "The Shikoku-ya. Or.. the Ikeda-ya" he finished it. Then, Kondou think for a while and.. "Right! For our lord Aizu and the Shoshidai, Let us Show them!" Kondou says, almost cried.

Then, Kondou turn his head toward Hijikata, "Yosh, Inform the Aizu Clan about this!"Toshi.." and Hijikata faces his division leaders, "Gather the men!" Then, the historical event of Japan and one of their histories will start!

..

..

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0~<strong>**千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

But, before set out of their base to the scene, the Shinsengumi are gathering the men and re-arrange the formation, their strategy, also. Meanwhile, Kuren is standing behind Hijikata, in his left side. As his attendant, he must attend these kind of meeting, _'kind of a huge pressure is flowing in this room..'_ Kuren then faces Hijikata again, that is facing the men. _'Is he the cause of these auras? Not bad, for making them quite nervous, I think..' _"Are these the only soldier available?" Hijikata says, it is true, the number of men is quite… small in number.. around.. les than 40, maybe? (Of course not include the division members and the rest of the high-ranking officer.)

"My apologizes. I would help in I were not injured.." Sannan says. "No, I need you to hold down the fort, Sannan-kun." Kondou says in his honourable tone. "I wish we could use them right about now." Harada says. Making Saito and Kuren faces him with a quite glare. "They won't be ready for a combat for a while yet." Saito says. "Have the Aizu and the Shoshidai set out?" Hijikata ask Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Inoue that is in his right side. "I haven't seen a word from either of them." Inoue answered. Hijikata tch-ed, "So they won't move until they've seen hard evidence." Hijikata says. "Kondou-san, let's head out" "But, we don't know where they are meeting in Shikoku-ya or Ikeda-ya"

"They normally go to Ikedaya on their meeting…" Sannan says in the middle of the conversation, "But, I can't imagine they would go there on the night after Furutaka was apprehend" Sannan says again. "It's logical for them to meet at Shikoku-ya." Sannan says again, finishing his sentences. "But, there are still possibility for them meeting at Ikeda-ya" Kondou says while closing his eyes. "Why don't we break out into two groups?" Kuren ask, giving them his suggestion. "All right then, I will go to Shikoku-ya." Hijikata says, after take a glance at Kuren and back to Kondou. "Then, I want you to take twenty four men with you, Toshi." Kondou says, while standing up. "You are only taking ten men with you? That's crazy!" Hijikata protest. "But, I get Souji, Nagakura, and Heisuke." "I understand," "If our group finds them, your's will provide back-up." Hijikata nodded.

Then, they began to step out. Leaving the headquarter in the care of Sannan, Yamazaki, and Kuren. Hijikata instructed Kuren to stay in the headquarter, the reason behind it that there is a chance Sannan might need him

* * *

><p>Then..<p>

"First sergeant. They are meeting at Ikeda-ya." Yamazaki opens the door. _'At Ikeda-ya?' _

Meanwhile, the situation of the Ikeda-ya team..

"We hit the jackpot" Okita stated. "Is the Aizu clan here yet?" Kondou ask, ah, if you don't know, they are hiding in the middle of a small alley. "Not yet" One of the men says. Kondou tch a bit..

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Shinsengumi headquarter..<p>

"What have I done? I have made such terrible mistake." Sannan says to himself. "I will inform Lieuntenant Hijikata at Shikoku-ya at once" Yamazaki replied. "Please do. This is an emergency." Sannan says again. "Also, Yukimura-kun, I want you to go with Yamazaki" "You want me to go?" Kuren ask. "All due respect, but I am capable of delivering message on my own." "Who knows what could happen?" "Yukimura-kun, you will go, won't you?" Ask Sannan, "Yes, I will" Kuren answered. And they set out on mission, sending the message. But, things don't go smoothly for the Shinsengumi.. didn't it?

..

..

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0~<strong>**千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

..

..

"Aren't you Yukimura Kuren-kun?" Yamazaki ask, while they are running. "I am afraid I can't guarantee your safety." Yamazaki says. "Yes, I do. And please do not worry and continue our mission." Kuren says with a simple smile. But, they met guys while turning. "Do you have business with the Shinsengumi's headquarters?" Yamazaki ask, Kuren put his hand on the sword, preparing for the worst. "Oh, no. It's nothing."

"Yukimura-kun, keep running no matter what happens, understands?" Yamazaki whispers to Kuren. Kuren nodded "Understands" Kuren says again. Then, one of the men attack Yamazaki and Yamazaki says "Yukimura-kun, now!" and Kuren ran. At his top speed, maybe he can compare Sena Kobayakawa from Eyeshield 21?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Ikeda-ya team..<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it! What the hell's keeping the Aizu clan?" Heisuke says, "They are too late." Shinpachi added. "What should we do?" Okita asked Kondou. "…It would be lame if they escape" Okita finished his sentences. "We are out of options! We are going in on our own!" Kondou says. Then, they smirked..<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our Kuren is..<p>

'_They are meeting at Ikeda-ya!' _he mumbled himself.

Meanwhile, we are back to the Ikeda-ya team that is entering the Ikeda-ya.

* * *

><p>"We are the Shinsengumi, who serve under the lord of the Aizu clan! By imperial decree, everyone is hereby arrest!" The men inside got up and drew their swords. Kondou blocked an attack from a man and then slashed him. Shinpachi drew blows with another man, dodged the next attack and attacked him, breaking his sword and leaving a slash right in the middle of his forehead. Okita dodged and slashed his opponent. Then he came back to back with Shinpachi. "Its just like Kondou-san to scream a warning for everyone to hear." He commented. "Its all good. It's proper etiquette to let them know what they are up against!" After that, Shinpachi charged once again."So it's good etiquette to put yourself at the disadvantage?" Heisuke asked sarcastically.<p>

Then, we will take a look at Kuren that is approaching the Shikoku-ya..

"The Shoshidai really taking their sweet time" Harada says. "Should we sent another message?" But, suddenly.. "I have news!" Kuren approach them. "Yukimura-kun?" Inoue says. "What are you doing here?" Harada asked, worried. "They are taking the meeting at Ikeda-ya!" they all gasped and go to Ikeda-ya.

Meanwhile.. At Ikeda-ya..

* * *

><p>"BWAH!" Heisuke gasped as he was being thrown across the room and hit the door. He lifted his head, to see his opponent in his defense form then returning to a normal standing position. "What are you? Are you kind of those monster?" Heisuke said, getting up. "Sheathe your blade, we don't need to fight each other." "What was that?" "If you pull back, I won't have to kill you." Heisuke smirked. "Unfortunately for you, we have enough reasons to stay. I am not gonna let a Choushuu bastard like you get away!" Heisuke exclaimed, thrusting his sword at the man, only for the man to grab it and shift the sword to his side.<p>

The man opened his mouth. "I don't care if I was lumped with the Choushuu but I am not one of them." With that, the man let go his grip of the sword and punched Heisuke on the forehead, shattering Heisuke's forehead protector. Blood spurt from his wound and Heisuke once again was sent flying across the room. "Hold it..." Heisuke whispered, falling unconscious as the man turned his back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Okita, wherever he slashed, the second man would just dodge. His last swing, he cut off some of his hair and when he tried to slash him one more time, it was blocked by the man's sheath. Then, the man drew his sword. "I see you have some bite in you. "The man commented."If you're not careful, I may do more than just biting." Okita said.<p>

Then, with the fight between Okita and that man continues, the Shikoku-ya team are approaching Ikeda-ya, then, they seen the door has broken, and the fight has started. "Gen-san and the other, I want you to create a perimeter, Inoue nodded. "Move out!" Then, half of the men go with Inoue. Leaving the rest. "I will take the position in the rear." Harada says and a few men, -less than Inoue's- go with him. Then, Kuren look at the back "Hijikata-san" Hijikata and Saito look at the direction.

"So, now they decide to show up." Hijikata says, "Saito, I want you to take care of things inside." Saito nodded. "I will go pay my respect to those government officials as the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi" Hijikata says, then, Saito and the rest of the men go inside. Outside the Ikeda-ya, they can hear clearly what Saito said. "Good job on relying message." "No, I didn't do anything." "Thanks to you, we are able to fight on the front line like this." "The front line?" Hijikata then approached the men that are behind them, that is going to their place, with a banner of Aizu Clan.

"Shinsengumi, huh? Good work" the leader says. Let say, it is man A. "The Aizu Clan will handle things from here." Man A says. "We are the Shinsengumi, under order from our commander, we have official business at the Ikeda-ya. Do not interfere" Hijikata says. "..Hijikata-san.." Kuren says. "What are you saying? We have come to arrest the outlaws there at the Ikeda-ya!" "I will not allowed you to enter the Ikeda-ya" Hijikata says. "Do you intend to go in our way?" Man B says. "It is for your own good." Hijikata says again. "WHAT?" Man A says, again. "If they barge in there, they will be caught crossfire… So, if you value your lives, you will remain here." Hijikata says, calmly.

"I will say this again, do not interfere." Hijikata says. "If we let the government officials here, they will get the credit for arresting the members of the Choushuu" Yamazaki says, suddenly. "Yamazaki-san!" Kuren says. "We must not allow the bravery of the Shinsengumi went in first to be naught…" "I see" Kuren answered. "…They are looking down on the Shinsengumi" Yamazaki continue, "…the Vice-Commander is trying to protect the honor of the Shinsengumi, by acting as the shield, all by himself."

"Ugh!" "Hang in there" 2 soldiers are out of the Ikeda-ya, while wounded. "Are you okay?" Kuren asked, approaching them. "Take this." Kuren lend him his handkerchief. "..I'm okay. But, some of our men are injured inside.." He says. Kuren ran inside. "Yukimura-kun!" the other man says.

..

..

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0~<strong>**千クレーンの秘****~0o0o0**

..

..

..

The fight has started, Kuren unsheathed his sword, and begin slashing one by one.. And headed upstairs. There is a man in the end of the stairs, that is not on the Shinsengumi side, but the Choushuu side and was going to attack Kuren, but when Kuren was going to attacked him, Saito attack him first. "Be careful" he says, and Kuren nodded, continue to walk upstairs. "Hm... Hey, you okay?" Kuren walked towards Okita. "If you are blocking my way, I'll not hesitated to kill you." The man said. "No way! I am not going to go away!" Kuren said and got up.

"My opponent is you." Okita says. The man smirked. Kuren sighed. "Okita-san is heavily injured so, please…!" Kuren said. And suddenly, Okita's vision blurred. "Do.. not.. escape!" then, Okita fell down. "So, you are trying to save him, right?" the man asked, "Yes, so why?" "Hm, so goodbye" the man is trying to escape. "Fight me first, blondie!" Kuren said, pointing his sword to the man's nose. "My job was done when the Shinsengumi came here. I don't feel like fighting you." The man said and Kuren narrowed his eyes. "Is it because of I am small boy?" "Can be true, can be not. but I guess I will play with you for a while." The man smirked.

He drew his sword once more and everything was silent. They waited for each other for a while before the man finally decided to thrust his sword at him only for Kuren to block his attack and used Kuren's leg to sweep him off his feet. Kuren tried to stab him, but the man dodged it and that man trapped Kuren's feet and makes him fall. That caused Kuren to lose his grip on his sword. But, luckily, he was able to push away the man's sword too with Kuren's hand.

The man tched. Both of them got up immediately and got to hand to hand combat since their swords were pretty far away. He tried stopping his movements by trapping his legs and twisting his arms but after capturing his legs, Kuren used his head to knock his head and jumped and used Kuren's leg to kick him but the man dodged it. Now both of them were slightly tired. But not enough to sweat or pant. "You are pretty good," He praised Kuren, then, Kuren smirked.

"You too. It has been such a long time since I last had so much fun." "Unfortunately, I need to go." "Its all right, for we will meet again soon." Kuren said."Huh..." The man looked amused, got his sword and jumped off from the window. Kuren then took his sword and placed it back in to his sheath. He waited for help for Okita and giving him simple medication..

The results..

Out of the twenty anti-foreigner extremist at Ikeda-ya, the Shinsengumi arrested seven. Four were wounded at the battle. In hindsight, considering the fact that the Shinsengumi was outnumbered, it is said that the raid on the Ikeda-ya was a great success. However, the damage inflicted upon the Shinsengumi was, by no mear, minor. There was one casualty and two members injured in battle. Also..

"Damn it!" Heisuke said while suffering the great pain, "Dammit! Remember my face.. The next time we meet.. I will finish you!" Meanwhile.. Okita is..

"Okita-san, why? You said you will kill me if I get in your way?" Kuren said. "Heh, I don't know it either, chibi.." Okita says with a smile, and he cough.. "Okita-san…" Kuren says.

It was later called, the Ikeda-ya incident.. By the people, around the world.

* * *

><p>A few days later..<p>

..The Shinsengumi headquarter..

"I have brought the medicine." Kuren says while entering the room.

"Do I need to drink it too? My left arm have already healed." Sannan asked, "Hijikata-san said I have to give it to you" Then, Sannan looked at Hijikata, that is giving him a glare. "Sannan-san, just give up." Okita said. Sannan smiled, "If it is an order from the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi.." then Sannan take the medicine. "Is there is something special about the medicine?" Kuren asked. "Oh, do you mean Ishida Sanyaku?" Harada answered, then drink his tea. "Well, I suggest you could call it special." Harada says again, after finishing his tea. "Ishida Sanyaku?" "Hijikata-san's family made it." Okita answered, while looking at Hijikata.

"That's right! Ishida Sanyaku can cure everything, from cuts and scrapes to aches and bruise! Why not give it a try?" Heisuke promoted, "Though, I am not really sure if it is really.." and then, he drink the medicine. "GROSS!" Heisuke says, while coughing. Then, Hijikata put his fist in front of his face "Shall we put it on a test?" and the aura comes out. "Gya! Give me a break!" Heisuke says. "If it's keep up, it will end with more wounded." Then they all laugh. "Even so, I never thought there would be someone who was able to injure Okita, Todo-kun, and Yukimura-kun" Inoue says, again. It's true, the man was taking a cut on Kuren, secretly. And he put on a bandage since Okita saw it before he was collapsed. So, they won't be suspicious. Oni have an incredible healing power, right?

"I will claim victory the next time we meet…" Okita says, while closing his eyes. "Me too." Kuren said. "…It seems they claimed they are not one of the Choushuu." Okita finished his sentences. "Yeah." "However, that night, the Ikeda-ya should been cleaned by non-essential guests" "This could only mean that.." Shinpachi says. "They must have infiltrated the meeting…" "…being another faction working towards their own agenda." Saito finished the sentences. "What kind of agenda they have?" Harada asked.

Saito shook his head. Then, the silence keep in the room.

Then, when everyone was already finished their 'food', Kuren takes out the tea pots and walk away..

"Hey!" Kuren looked back. It is Hijikata.

"You can go patrolling with Harada, if you want." Hijikata says. "Eto? Can I?" Kuren asked, Hijikata nodded. Kuren smiles and says: "Hontou ni, arigatou!"

* * *

><p>Then, when they are patrolling, they meet Shinpachi and they go themselves, leaving the men back to the headquarters. It turns out Harada take them to a festival. Hijikata was the one behind this, and they are happily enjoying the festival…<p>

"Hey, Hijikata-san are a kind man right?" Shinpachi asked on their way home.

"Yup!" Kuren nodded and they mess around with Kuren's hair. "He.. hey!" Kuren protested, but they just laugh…

On the way back..

'_actually I put a spell on Harada-san and Heisuke-kun's tea, so they forgot the memory of YUKIMURA CHIZURU! How smart I am, (It was actually Sen-Hime's order, though..' _Kuren mumbled in his mind.

"What's wrong, Kuren-_chan_?" Harada says. "Nothing, hey! Don't call me with _'-chan'_!" Kuren protested, yup, it is another peaceful day..

**sen kuren no himitsu ~****千クレーンの秘**

"**I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you. There's something that I must tell you"**

**It all starts with a secret**

Chapter 7.. Fin!

* * *

><p>P.S: Yey! Imroved! The chapter have lines! Horray! But, sorry for the absence. I appreciated your comments!<p> 


End file.
